Three Months
by Mossadartninja
Summary: Set after season X finale, three months after to be exact. Tiva, serious M rating. I'm thinking of keeping this as a one-shot, tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello readers, I bring to you the newest creation of my very filthy mind.**

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't be allowed to have unlimited, uncensored internet**

* * *

_Three months._

_Three fucking months._

_Three fucking, torturous months._

"What the hell," Tony grumbled, downing the rest of his beer before chucking the empty bottle across the room. It hit the wall and shattered, joining the already large pile of broken glass below it. He grabbed a new bottle off the table, popping the top off just as there was a quiet knock on the door.

"I'm fine," Tony yelled, thinking it was probably the cougar about the smashing glass again.

"That is not why I am here," came a small voice from behind the closed door.

"Ziva?" he mumbled, slowly pushing himself up and tripping over to the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked the woman in front of him. She was wearing a winter hat and jacket, even though it was still August, and her usual cargo pants. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder and it appeared she had been crying.

"I was trying to forget you," she answered meekly.

"Looks like that didn't work," he scoffed, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

"Thank you, for that reminder," she mumbled, turning her attention down to her shoes.

"Why were you trying to forget me?" he continued, his tone a bit softer.

"Because I needed to," was all she said before pushing past him into the apartment.

"Hey! where do you think you're going," he called after her.

"Well I cannot forget you, and I see you did not even try to forget me," she waved her hand at the table where there was multiple pictures of the two of them, though mostly her, littered over the surface.

"They came in handy," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"For what?" _Damn bat ears_.

"For when… I get, lonely," he tried.

"Of course," she smiled for the first time before dropping her bag next to the table and looking around the room. "What happened here?" her question was directed at the pile of broken bottles.

"When the pictures didn't work," he shrugged.

"Okay, first things first, get all the alcohol you have in this pigsty and bring it to the kitchen," she told him.

"Why, are we going to get drunk and then we're going to fuck until we forget each others name?"

"Sure, why not." She watched at him for another second before heading into the kitchen. She pulled a garbage bag from the cabinet below the sink and placed it on the counter before heading back into the living room.

"Hey, Babe, where'd you go?" Tony came stumbling down the hall from his bedroom, a half empty bottle of vodka gripped in his fist.

"I am right here, Tony," Ziva responded, not looking up from where she was trying to organize the coffee table. He smiled and staggered forward, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around to face him.

"Ton-" she tried to ask but he cut her off as he sealed his mouth over hers. Shock froze her for a split second but as soon as she realized what was happening she pushed Tony away.

"What the hell," she gasped.

"I'm drunk, now we fuck," he reached for her again but she pulled away, holding her hands up in defense.

"I am not going to have sex with you, Tony."

"But you said you would," he whined.

"No, I can't." She dropped her arms and shook her head before turning and swiftly heading down the hall, scooping up her bag as she passed it.

"Where are you going?"

"To your room," she answered simply.

"So we are going to have sex?"

"No, it is almost midnight and I am going to bed. I am going to sleep in your bed, you are going to sleep on the couch." She pointed at the piece of furniture in question before quickly disappearing down the hall.

"But you just got here," he yelled after her.

Ziva closed the door, turning to lean her back against the hard wood as she let out a deep breath, her eyes sliding shut. When she opened them again her focus was immediately drawn to a small picture on the nightstand. She walked around the king sized bed, the thought that it was new barely crossing her mind as she picked up the golden frame. It was of her and Tony, a week before they had resigned, in the park together on what he had kept hinting to be a date.

"Why?" she whispered before setting the picture down in the middle of the bed. She looked around the room for a second before walking over to the dresser and opening the top drawer.

_Socks... and boxers._ She grabbed a pair of the latter before closing the draw and moving to the second one.

_Pants._ Nope. The third one held what she had initially been looking for. She grabbed one of his Ohio State shirts before walking back to the bed. She began slowly unbuttoning her jacket, letting it fall to the floor when she was done before pulling her shirt over her head. She had promised herself that the next time she was in this room it would be Tony who undressed her, but now that wasn't looking like such a great idea.

Her pants, bra and panties joined the pile of cloths on the floor so now she was standing there naked. She reached for Tony's cloths and pulled them on, gently rubbing the fabric between her thumb and pointer finger.

Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around his still very messy apartment.

_You couldn't have waited until she had finished you idiot?_ he mentally slapped himself and headed into the kitchen. He dusted off the coffee machine and started it up. While he waited for it to brew he slowly sipped a glass of water in the living room while going through his pile of photos. He skipped right over the ones of her in a bikini and the ones of her bent over and went straight for the ones of her smiling; at him he liked to think. He retrieved the coffee when it was finished, stopping before he left the kitchen to grab all of the alcohol and dump it down the sink. He put the empty bottles in the bag on the counter before returning to his pictures. He came across the one of them in the park, the same one he had framed and put on his nightstand.

He didn't know how long her had been looking at the picture for, obviously a long time because the coffee pot was dry and his muscles stiff when he heard a faint noise from down the hall. He listened for a second, but when no more sounds came he just dismissed it as Ziva snoring. He had just looked back down at the photo when he heard the noise again, louder this time.

_You have to be imagining this, DiNozzo_, he tried to convince himself. He got up and took a few steps along the edge of the carpet. _Damn it, you're not drunk anymore._ He tiptoed over to his room and pressed his ear to the closed door.

"_Tony."_ No mistaking that noise. He slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside.

"Ziva?" he asked the darkness.

"_Tonyyy." Fuck that was hot,_ he thought.

"Ziva, are you…"

"Yes," came her breathless answer. "Turn the light on, I want to see you."

_No, don't do it. She's going to kill you. Nope, nope. Aw shit, what the hell._ He reached out and flicked the light on and was immediately graced with the most wonderful sight her had ever seen: Ziva David, in his bed wearing his cloths, well, half wearing, with her fingers buried deep inside of her dripping wet pussy.

"_Tony,"_ she mewed again, pushing his boxers even further down her legs. Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head so she could see him, frozen in the doorway.

"_Ziva,_" he breathed, scratching at the wall for balance.

"Please, come help me," she begged, her fingers slipping out of her as her hand came up to join the other one where it was kneading her breasts.

"What?" Surely she hadn't just said that.

"Come fuck me," she gasped, pinching her nipples.

"Ziva?" he repeated, his hand falling from the wall as he took a step towards her.

"Please, Tony, I want you, I want you so bad." Her hand went back to her clit but he stopped her before her fingers could slip inside of her again.

"I do believe that is my job," he whispered, bringing her fingers to his mouth and gently kissing them. She gasped as his other hand began caressing her inner thigh, pulling the boxers all the way off before slowly working higher as he pulled her fingers into his mouth. He didn't hesitate to push his fingers into her pussy as he continued to suck on hers.

"Oh god that feels so good," Ziva groaned, her hips rising off the bed as she ground her clit into his hand. She reached out blindly and grabbed at his sweatpants, pushing them down over his hardened cock before taking him in her hand, pulling gently and silently ordering him to come closer. He let go of her wrist and pushed his sweatpants to the floor before climbing onto the bed as she continued to work him. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Tony gasped and pushed a third finger into her pussy.

"Turn around," she mumbled against his lips.

"What?" he was too far gone to understand what she wanted. She let go of his cock and grabbed his leg that was closet to her and guided it over her head as he shifted on the bed. His cock was in her mouth before he had time to process what had really happened.

"Oh god," he groaned, his head falling forward. _Oh hey look, her pussy,_ he thought as his face hit his hand. He pulled his fingers from her and planted both hands on the bed to either side of her hips as he dove face first into her wetness. She gasped around his cock and rolled them over so she was lying on top of him. He merely grunted at the change in position and wrapped his hands around her legs pulling her lower body flush against his. He could feel her tensing and her movements getting sloppier so he brought his hand around, pushing three fingers into her as he continued to suck on her clit.

"Tony," she gasped, his cock falling completely out of her mouth as she tried to grind into his hand. He smiled against her and pushed his fingers deeper as he spread them apart at the same time, making her scream again. He pulled his hand away from her and replaced it with his mouth as he lapped up her orgasm.

She hadn't even finish convulsing before he lifted her off of him and threw her down into the mattress on her back. He spun around and climbed on top of her so his face was hovering above hers. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hi," Tony laughed, pushing a lock of hair off her face.

"Thank you," she sighed, her head falling back into the pillow as he continued to gaze at her.

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Ziva had less then a second to be confused before he slammed into her. She gasped and arched her back off the bed in attempt to get closer to him as he pulled back again. He smiled and pushed her shirt up, bunching it around her neck as he lowered his head to suck on her breasts.

"_Tony_," she whined, dragging out his name as she tried to pull him closer, her fingers combing through his hair as she held his head where it was. He pushed back into her as he brought his face to level with hers. They watched each other for a second before he bowed his head and kissed her, more gently then she thought he would, as he rhythmically moved in and out of her. He grudgingly pulled away from her wanting mouth in favor of burying his face in her hair and sucking at her neck. She moaned and gripped his shoulders as she pushed up against him.

"Tony," Ziva gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Tony, I love you."

"What happened to forgetting about me?" he didn't even miss a beat.

"Couldn't. Can't. _Won't._"

"Good, because I don't want you to." He gave another hard thrust that sent her flying over the edge, screaming his name as her back arched impossibly far off the mattress. He gave a few more good thrusts and spilled his seed into her, collapsing on top of her as her inner muscles milked him.

"Are you done now?" she breathed, her heart still beating rapidly in her chest.

"I could never be done with you," he mumbled into her hair. "And I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

3 months 2

After so many years Ziva's inner alarm clock still wakes her at five o'clock and her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to look at the man who was snoring quietly next to her. She sighed and buried her face in the fluffy pillow; she could smell Tony on it, and vague hints of her shampoo. She had fallen asleep on her stomach, as had Tony, each on their own pillows but their hands were joined between them.

She slowly slid her hand out from under his and sat up, stretching her arms up in the air making the blanket fall silently from her shoulders. When she looked down at her body and saw multiple bite marks and hickies scattered across her skin, and she couldn't help but smile. She paused for a second then reached over and slowly pulled the blanket down Tony's back, reveling the scratch marks she had left there the night before. She winced at the sight.

Ziva took another look at Tony's sleeping face before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbing the boxers she had been wearing the night before off the floor. She heard Tony stir as she tugged the shirt over her head.

"Where are you going?" he asked groggily, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Well, I kind of promised to clean your apartment," she shrugged. His attention flicked to the clock on the nightstand before going back to her.

"It's only five, can't cleaning wait until later?" He reached for her and she let him pull her back into the bed, a small smile spreading across her face. He quickly wiped the smirk off her face as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She groaned and grabbed at his arm in attempt to keep herself somewhat grounded. Her moans grew louder as his hand found refuge under her shirt, climbing up her ribcage like a ladder before cupping her breast.

"More," she gasped as he kneaded her soft flesh. He smiled against her lips before leaning back and breaking all contact with her. She all but started crying when he moved away, but he stopped her as he pulled her into his lap before yanking her shirt over her head. He promptly attached his mouth to her newly exposed flesh and the groan that fell from her lips was by no doubt the most glorious sound he had ever heard.

"More what?" he teased, pinching her nipple between the pads of his fingers.

"More of you." She moaned and pulled at his hair as she ground her pelvis into his. He smiled against her now flushed skin and slid a hand into the back of her shorts before lifting her up slightly so he could pull the fabric out from between them. She sighed as Tony rolled them over so he was now hovering over her, hands braced on either side of her torso.

"I'm still wondering…" he whispered, bringing one hand up to gently stroke her cheek as he trailed off.

"What are you wondering?" she challenged, grabbing one of his fingers into her mouth when it danced too close to her lips.

"What the hell I did to deserve you." She smiled and let his finger slip from her mouth.

"I have been asking that same question since I met you," she muttered before craning her neck up and catching his lower lips between her teeth. He groaned and fumbled as he tried to pull the thin sheet out from between them, desperate to touch her.

It was her turn to groan as his fingers pushed inside of her.

"God, Tony, that feels so good," she groaned, pushing her hips into his hand. He smirked and pushed his fingers deeper, making her scream in pleasure. "Tony I love you so much."

"I know," he jeered as he pulled his fingers from her. A whimper fell from her lips at the loss but Tony swallowed the noise as he sealed his mouth over hers.

"I love you," he muttered against her lips as he aligned his cock at her entrance. "I love you." He eased forward a little and teased her with his tip. "I love you." She gasped into his mouth as he pushed completely into her. "I love you. I love you. I love you," he chanted into her mouth with each thrust.

Ziva would laugh if her mouth wasn't so busy answering to Tony's insistent one.

{{NCIS}}

"I need to tell you something," Ziva said breaking the silence.

"Hmm," Tony didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just continued to run his fingers slowly up and down her arm. They were both lying on their backs on the bed, she using his chest as a pillow as she stared up at the white ceiling.

"I am going back," she whispered.

"Hmm," he hummed again.

"Are you listening to me?" She sat up, turning to face him, and pulled a blanket around her naked body.

"I'm listening." His eyes still did not open as he reached out in attempt to pull her back to him.

"Then look at me," Ziva ordered, her tone so stern that it triggered something in Tony's sex fogged brain that she was actually being serious. He pushed himself up so he was sitting with his legs stretched to on either side of her, his hands resting on her exposed knees.

"I am going back," she repeated, pushing his hands away.

"Going back where? To before this," he indicated their naked bodies, "happened?"

"No," she shook her head, her messy hair fly about. "Back home."

"Oh, do you want me to drive you?"

"Not that home, Tony," she said remorsefully, a small smile appearing on her face for a brief second before disappearing again.

"Israel," he muttered, understanding setting in. She merely nodded. "Why?"

"Some official government thing," she shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Something about me being a threat to national security and that my citizenship is being terminated. I am really not quiet sure, I was pretty drunk when I got the letter."

"Good to know I'm not the only one," he ribbed, trying to make her feel better.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a pile of broken beer bottles in my living room," she shot back, the smile returning.

"How many knives are stuck in your wall right now?" They really knew each other too well.

"Last time I counted, sixty-nine." Tony couldn't contain his laughter as he fell forward, his head landing in her lap. She let a small smile grace her face while her fingers gently pulled at his hair.

"Tony," she muttered, as if in warning, a moment later. He sat back and looked at her, both of their smiles now gone.

"I don't want you to leave," he whispered, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"I do not want to go either."

"Is that why you came over here?" he asked suddenly.

"It is what prompted my visit, yes, but I did not plan for it to end like this." She met his gaze for a brief second before looking back down at the hand in her lap. "I was trying to convince myself that you were better off without me anyway, and my leaving would not affect you in the slightest."

"Did it work?" He wondered, only half being serious. She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes."

{{NCIS}}

"This place is amazing," he muttered, his hand slipping into hers. "And the view is beautiful." Ziva turned her head only to see that he was looking down at her, not at the sunset as she thought he was.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I still can't believe this is where you're going to be living," he sighed, stopping so her could take in their surroundings. "Without me," he added in a whisper.

"You can visit any time," she assured, grabbing his other hand so they were facing each other.

"I know, it just won't be the same. I want you in America with me, and on the team when we get back together. We finally take that scary step in our relationship and then you have to leave." He looked out over the orchard.

"Tony," she slipped her hands out of his and brought them to his bearded face, directing his attention back on her. "We will be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled and sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
